my_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adolph Hitler
Adolph Hitler was the name of the leader of the Nazi's. An Austrian-born German, Hitler came to power as the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party. He eventually became the leader of the entire nation of Germany, as the country had gone through several changes and was unstable from World War II. He teamed up with the dictator of Italy and tried to conquer all of Europe, but only interference from Great Britain and the U.S. could stop him. Hitler's Rise to Power Hitler attained his power first through the Nazi party. First known as the National Socialist German Workers Party, Corporal Hitler was ordered to investigate this party, and once he found out what it was, he decided to join it. Once joining, he was part of the committee and tried to advertise it in newspapers and individual invitations. He wasn't very successful, until he first spoke at a meeting. The members were electrified, and he was a fantastic speaker. From there, hundreds and hundreds more people joined the party, and Hitler was the main part. Everyone looked up to him, and that is how he became the leader of one of the most influential parties in Germany. That had lots of influence. Hitler believed the Bible helped him. He believed that the Bible helped show that Jews were unrighteous and justified his cause. He agreed with Benjamin Disraeli, a European that converted to Christianity from Jewish. Hitler shared some of this thoughts in a few of his speeches, and that had a pretty large impact on people. They believed that he was saying their religion justified their cause, and that won over people. Adolph Hitler also had lots of propaganda. In it, he had lots of messages to the boys and girls of Germany, telling them what they could do to help the war, saying that everything they did in being faithful and helping at home made them "Hitler's good boys and girls". He was seen as a savior by many people, and this propaganda only reinforced his hold he had on them. He was giving them orders, and they wanted to please him so they did whatever he wanted them to. This is how Hitler really had a hold on Germany and got his power. Love or Hate It is much easier to hate. It doesn't take much, you just start with annoyance and then everything comes naturally. Love, on the other hand, it much more difficult because you have to realize the good things people do and sacrifice things sometimes to love them. People support love much more than hate, but because hate is more natural, it's almost "taught" in society because we see it everywhere. However, just because it is easier and seen more does not mean that they are good, or should be practiced. We just need to access the willpower we have inside to repel the hate and try to bring out the love, as love always gives you a happy outlook on things, and everything just seems to work out better.